


Nct Oneshots {Request open}

by DancingFangirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Character Death, Crack, Crushes, Drama, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Sad, Smut, Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingFangirl/pseuds/DancingFangirl
Summary: A series of NCT Oneshots☆Open for request☆Fluff/SmutNo smut for underage members☆Boyxboy





	1. Yuwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first Oneshot about Yuwin. I hope you like it, it's going to be really sad.

I still couldn't believe what happened. Was it my fault? It clearly was. Why didn't I stay with him? Why did I leave him? All alone...broken.  
I was silently crying and didn't even realize that all the others have already left.  
They didn't even tell me that they left. They are probably all angry at me for what I did. Don't they think I also feel bad about it? Do they know how I have felt when I received that call? 

My whole world was destroyed. I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked that I couldn't move anymore, not hearing all the shoutings through my phone. I was crying all night. I couldn't believe all of this. He is supposed to be dead ?!?! This couldn't be happening.  
I only saw him a few weeks ago and now he's supposed to be gone. I can only vaguely remember the next days after that call. Only the big sadness and the gap that I felt inside of me.

It cost me quite an effort to go back to Korea, to his funeral.  
And that's where I am now. I'm standing in front of his grave. Why? Why him and not someone else? Its all my fault, for breaking up with him, for breaking him. What's worse is that the last time I saw him we were fighting badly.

~Flashback~  
It was late at night when I entered the apartment. I quietly went inside to not wake him up. When I didn't expect when I opened the door was him, sitting on the couch, crying and probably waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, slowly approaching the figure sitting on the couch.

"Where were you?! Do you know what day it is today ?! I have been waiting for you all day, but you didn't come like you promised to!!!!!!!"  
I have never seen him that angry. He must be really mad at me then because he normally isn't like that. He hates people shouting. Today? What day is it today? I looked to the right and remembered. There was a table decorated with roses, lots of food on it and a candle which went out long ago. Our anniversary was today!  
He must have sensed my realization because he looked angrier now.

"Yeah right. It is our anniversary today. You know of us, being a couple, our fifth year together with each other. 5 years!!! How could you forget something like that? But its not just that you forgot our anniversary. You are barely at home, only at night when I'm sleeping. I didn't really see you for more than a month. A month... even if we live together !! You completely ignore my existence. Am I not important to you anymore! Are we even still a couple?!"  
He was right. I didn't know what to say to him what could explain my behavior. That's why I said the only thing that I could say to him at that situation.

"I'm sorry"

"That's it ?! You're sorry! Don't you know how I suffered because of you?! I wanted to be with you, wanted to spend time with you.I love you. I really do but it seems that you don't feel that way about me anymore. And I'm tired o this. I'm tired of this relationship that is just destroying me. I can't do this anymore, I cant!"  
I was still standing beside him, silently looking on the ground like a kid that was being scolded by his parents. He was now standing, looking at me with an angry expression, drenched in tears.

"Don't you have anything to say ?!"

"I'm sorry"  
He wiped his tears and stormed to the bedroom. I was still standing in the living room, not moving, even an inch.  
He came back angry, with a filled bag, that he threw on my feet.

"Here. It's over. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to see you anymore. Just leave!!!" he shouted at me. I finally looked up to look him in the eyes. I didn't even notice that I also started crying. 

"Leave!!!!" was the last thing he said before I quietly left him, with my bag in my hands, leaving Korea with a broken heart.

~End of Flashback~

I should have said something. I should have told him how much I loved him. I was such an asshole back then. I should have done something to fix our relationship. Not leave him like this, like a coward. I still love him. I love him. What have I done? I can't even apologize to him anymore. For all the things I have done to him.  
I'm sorry Winwin. I'm sorry. I love you......

I will always love you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried while writing this. It's just so sad, but that was the request, so I hope you liked it. This was my first Oneshot, so tell me what you think about it. What do you want to read next? Send requests, I'm open for all of your ideas!!


	2. Renhyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Renhyuck Harry Potter AU that was a request. I hope you like it:)

Renjun was excited for his next year. He was finally a senior now and had only one more year till he will become a full wizard. After leaving the school he wants to become a good wizard, who helps others. 

He was so in thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was already standing in front of the Ravenclaw house. He went to his room and put his backpack down, which was not really big. He only visited his family in his summer vacations and only packed a few things, all his other belongings were still in his room here. He unpacked his bag, packing his clothes neatly in his clothes.

After that, he looked at the clock and saw that it was still enough time left until he will meet the others. They promised each other that they will meet in their usual place in the cafeteria after not seeing each other for weeks. He was still tired from the trip, that's why he decided to sleep a little bit before going to see the others.  
He woke up hearing his alarm clock. It was time. He dressed up and went to the cafeteria. As he entered he already saw his friends sitting in their usual table. As they saw him he got up to greet him.  
The first was his best friend Jeno, who hugged him tightly. Jeno was a perfect Gryffindor. He was the leader of the quidditch team, always friendly to others and really handsome. 

The next ones to hug him were Jaemin, his other good friend who has a Slytherin and lastly Chenle who was a Hufflepuff. They talked a lot, telling each other what they were doing when they didn't see each other. Everything was perfect. He enjoyed his time with his friends and was happy to finally see them again.  
Suddenly the cafeteria went silent.  
That could only mean one thing. "They arrived“. "They“ were the 3 most popular boys at school. Mark Lee, a Ravenclaw, Park Jisung, a Gryffindor, and last Lee Donghyuck, a Slytherin. As they walked inside the cafeteria everyone was looking at them. 

Renjun heard boys and girls whispering about them. How handsome and cool they were. Why is everyone always so hyped about them? they are just normal human beings, not some Idols. Especially lee Donghyuck. He could sometimes really be a pain in the ass. They only had a few classes together but he still annoyed him all the time.  
They walked to their usual seat which was fortunately on the other side of the cafeteria, but they stopped briefly when they were next to their table.

"Hey, shortie. It seems that you got shorter through the holiday!“ Donghyuck said while smirking at Renjun and laughing with his stupid laugh. Of course, everyone laughed with him, except for his friends.  
Well, that's a good way to start the new year right?

After breakfast, we all went to our classes. Unfortunately, he didn't have his morning classes with his friends, but he´s still excited for them, especially since his first class was about portions, which was the class he was the best at.  
He walked inside the classroom to his usual seat which was at the front, where no one bothers him. All the "Cool“ kids only sat on the back.

The teacher walked inside and with him lee Dongyhuck. What a coincidence. It was his first class but he already has it with him. He saw how Donghyuck walked to the back. On his way, he noticed him and gave him a wink. Oh god no.  
But the class was still good except for Donghyuck who messed up his portion, but that wasn't new, he was the worse in this class.

After the class ended he walked outside, wanting to go to the library because he had a free lesson now and wanted to study. He was really a nerd. The year didn't even start but he was already wanted to study, but he isn't a Ravenclaw without a reason.  
He walked through the hall when suddenly someone packed his arm and pulled him inside a room.  
WTF?!? He looked up only to see Lee Donghyuck standing in front of him with a smile on his face. He hugged him and Renjun hugged him back.

"Hey!“ he said while pulling away and looking Renjun in the eyes.

"Hey!“ he said back, while he was still smiling at him.

"I really missed you, baby. I hope your holidays were fine. Mine clearly wasn't that good. My parents were just nagging at me all the time how I should be a good Slytherin and be more like them. I hate it“  
Renjun giggled as he saw Dongyhuck rambling like that. He really missed him. He gave him a kiss on the check to shut him up.

"Thanks for asking and yes my vacations were really good but I also missed you a lot too and about your parents who should really do something about it." Renjun said with worrying eyes while he stroked his boyfriends back.  
He didn't even know his parents but he clearly disliked them. Because of them his boyfriend just goes through a hard time. They were top Slytherin and strictly living up their reputation. They were naughty always fighting with everyone and they want their son to be just like them, even if he doesn't want to be like that. That's why they also had to hide their relationship.

"Care to explain to me what that was today at the cafeteria? Calling me a shortie?“ Renjun asked him in a playful way to change the sudden depressed mood.

"Well its the truth, right? You are a shortie, but my shortie?!“ he replied.

"Ugh, stop being so cheesy. “ he said while hitting him on his arm.

"Ahh. That hurts. Now you have to heal me!!" Donghyuck was pouting at him and looking at him with puppy eyes.

"And how should I heal you?“

"Well I heard the best way to heal someone were kisses“ his boyfriend was still looking at him with sad eyes. He could really be annoying sometimes but he still loved him a lot. 

That's why he leaned forward to give him a peck on his lips. But he didn't seem satisfied with that. He holds his waist and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. Renjun laid his hands on his neck and kissed him eagerly back.  
They kissed for a while before Renjun pulled away, still catching his breath. Dongyhuck gave him a last kiss on his forehead after he also pulled away. He took Renjuns hands.

"You know there is a quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin tomorrow and it would be really nice if you were there. “ he asked me. Yes, his boyfriend was also the leader of the Slytherin quidditch team, just like his parents wanted.

"Well, of course, I will be there. Jeno is playing and I couldn't miss one of his games. I have to support him!!“ Renjun said laughing.

"For Jeno?! Not me?! Don't you want to support your boyfriend?“ There was it, his jealous voice. Renjun couldn't help but to laugh at his boyfriend who still looked quite offended. He gave him a kiss on the lips to stop him from being jealous again.

"Well, I guess since I´m already there I´m also going to watch you play. I hope you play well then“ Haechan seemed satisfied with that answer and he hugged Renjun again.

"Thanks, babe.“ Renjun pulled away from the hug and looked at the clock. 

"My class is starting soon so I have to go now.“ 

"It's still some time left but sure you model student. See you later“  
He gave him one last kiss before he opened the door, looking around so that nobody was there to see him leaving the room.

"Bye. You should also go now. You can´t always be late for class“

"Yeah, yeah now go“ his boyfriend winked at him for the last time before he walked out the door, walking to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the next Oneshot about Renhyuck. I hope you liked it even if it was short. It was my first Harry Potter AU, so I hope it was okay. I´m still open for more request and also a part two of this if you want. Stay tuned.


End file.
